Blood Bound versus the Leaf
The dream night gave perfect cover for Itami, who happened to be traveling out of of the Hidden Leaf with an important document. "Konoha's ninja are very overrated, if I do say so myself." He said out loud. He had be clad in his Uchiha haori, a long cloak with long sleeves and the Uchiha clan symbol emblazoned on the back, a black T-shirt, back. His blonde hair was complemented by his outfit. His blue eyes shone with the little light that was casted by the moon and stars. "This assignment was a piece of cake." A rustle in the leaves could be heard,as a Konoha Nin was spying on the man. The boy came out he was wearing a dark black sleeveless collared shirt with typical ninja bottoms. His hair was tousled in a dark brown color. His headband was loosely tied around his shoulder. "All right, All right,you caught me." he said in a dull tone. He stared at the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. "What the...." he said drawing a kunai from his pouch. "Okay, why is that Uchiha Clan symbol there. That clan is extinct." he said in a equally lazy voice as his first few comments. "Hmm? What's this?" Itami turned around to the sight of a Konoha ninja. 'Itami. Be careful.' Nitsumo warned. 'This guy doesn't seem like a joke.' Itami smirked as he pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at the ninja. "You've got guts if you can just approach me without fear. Let's see if you're as strong as your courage." He waited for the ninja to make the first move. "Great,I get first move.Like a game of Shogi." he muttered to himself as he ran towards him with his kunai.He hoped he would hit "God,such a drag." he said imitating Shikamaru.He stopped a few feet away from him."Something doesn't feel right." he said as he looked around for any sign of a trap or something.He then warily threw needles into a tree missing his opponent greatly. "Who are you?' he asked running at him once more. Taking his sword and plunging it into the ground, Itami lifted himself up to dodge Shikage's advance. Using his momentum, he came down and attempted to kick Shikage from behind. Shikage tried evading but got hit.He decided to try out his new technique.He put his hands together in the sequence he mumbled the signs underneath his breath "Ram,Rat,Boar,Bird,Tiger." he finished as he jumped up "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!" he yelled as many shuriken came flying towards the man and Shikage put his hands in the Rat sign "Nara Hiden Technique:Shadow Body Replacement Technique!" he yelled trying to aim for a position behind Itami as he threw two kunai as they missed him but gave him an opening he completed his technique and grabbed the two Kunai and twirled,then threw the two kunai at the man's back "I'll ask you again,who are you?" he said in a more serious tone Clapping his hands together in the Snake seal, Itami put both his palms to the ground bringing forth a gate. The shuriken bounced harmless off of the surface. Seeing two kunai go past him, missing him by almost meters, he laughed. Unbeknownst to Itami, those same kunai were redirected towards him. Running towards Shikage and vaulted over him. Once behind him, he slashed at Shikage's midsection. Shikage smirked and dodged the attack and did a back flip and smiled "Earth Release: Earth-Wall Jutstu!" he said trying to box him in,in case that didn't work he threw a few Kunai in four directions then landed and anchored his shadow to them. Looking side to side, Itami accepted that he was surrounded. He threw a few shuriken at Shikage to catch him off guard. Leapt onto the wall, running up vertically and crouched on the top of the wall. He then leapt in front of Shikage, landing on his left foot and spinning on his heel, Itami aimed a kick from his right foot in order to kick Shikage into the air. Category:Role-Play Battles